Unexpected
by KisaMay1
Summary: Jessie Eua is a normal highschool student just startin his Sophmore year, but when the sexy, mysterious Hiro Leo appears in his life as his new English teacher, things get "bumpy" This year will be anything but normal for him this year. :Yaoi Content: 3


Unexpected

Chapter 1

Jessie Eua looked around the school auditorium, their were ten rows of fifty seats on eather side of him, and a big stage in the middle. As he walked by the stage enterance, he spotted a teacher he had never seen before. He had ebony black hair that went down to his ears, tall, slender, and pale. He wore a formal suite and a pair of glasses, but what caught his attention was his eyes. They were like a clear night sky, when their was no stars, and no clowds. He walked up to the man

"Um... excuse me sir, are you lost?"

The man turned to Jessie, tilted his head and smiled

"why, yes... I'm afraid I am. I'm the new teacher Mr. Leo. I'm sapose to be on that stage... but, I don't think I can get up there, their are no stairs, are people sapose to fly up their?"

Jessie pointed behind

"um... the stairs are right their"

Mr. Leo laughed warmly

"Oh! look at that! haha. Thank you, whats you name?"

"Jessie... Jessie Eua"

"Well Jessie, it was nice meeting you, and I hope to see you in my class"

"Most likely... it was nice meeting you too "

"Please, call me Hiro"

"um... o-ok"

Hiro turned around and walked up on stage. Jessie ran out the back door and breathed heavly.

"w-what the hell? I could barely breath!"

Without warning, a sharp pain shot through his back and he fell to the ground. When he looked up, he saw his friend Tiffany standing behind him.

"Good Morningggggg!"

Tiffany was a tall, pale, blond haired, blue eyed girl. He wore a white thank top, a white mini skirt, and white tennies, all pulled together by the light pink ribbons in her hair.

"Hay Tiff"

"Whats wrong? your flushed"

"i'm fine, anyway, how was your summer?"

"Great! and yours?"

"mmm, Normal. Wheres Austin?"

"I don't know, he hasn't been around much, he's been lookin for his loovvvee, hehe"

"huh?"

"ya! He likes someone! and I know who it isss!"

Tiffany stared slyley into Jessies eyes

"m-me?"

"yup! haha! isn't that sweet?"

"eh... not... really the word I was going for"

"Well, not that I can blame him"

"huh?"

"Well, you are majorly cute, and verry sweet hehe"

Jessie blushed

(3 and a half hours later)

Jessie tip-toed into the auditorium and looked around

"Hay!"

Jessie smapped around to see Tiffany there

"Shit! oh god... Tiff, you really have to stop doing that, you allmost gave me a heart attac!"

"well, anyway, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? What are YOU doing here?"

"I play the clarante in the band, stop avoiding the question"

"A-asembaly?"

"It's after lunch..."

Jessie looked toward the stage and met eyes with Hiro. Hiro smiled. Jessie blushed and ran out the door. Tiffany ran after him.

"Hayyyy! wait for me!"

He suddinly stopped and Tiffany ran into him

"whats wrong with you?"

'_**Why was I there? The asembly is AFTER lunch... I couldn't have just gone back there to see... him... could I? No! Thaats impossible!"**_

"No way!"

"No way what? You not making any-"

"Jesssssiiiiieeee!"

Jessie looked up and saw a brown haired boy wearing green capries and a muscle shirt running towards him.

"Austin! Hay!"

Tiffany yelled

"Hay Tiff, how was your summer?"

"Awsome, nd yours?"

"Perfect"

Austin turned to Jessie and put his arm around him

"well, I didn't think it was possible, but you proved me wrong"

"huh?"

"It seems you have gotten cuter!"

"um... thank you?"

(After Lunch)

Jessie, Austin, and Tiffany were sitting in the front row at the assembly. Tiffany and Austin were talking about what they did over summer break, and Jessie was leaning back in his seat, staring at the strobe lights. Everyone hushed when a short dark man took the stage. The man cleared his throat and grabbed the microphone.

"Welcome back students! I hope you all had a relaxing summer?"

At this, everyone in the room, minus Jessie, screamed at the top of their lungs. The principlal lifted his hand and the room was silent again.

"As most of you know, I am Principal Nule, and the first thing I want to say is, welcome Freshman!"

Eberyone clapped and then once again, all was silent

"Next I would~"

Jessie moaned '_**Same boring speech every year, try something new, this is really getting tireing**_ ' he thought

Through the whole speech, Jessie scanned the stage for Hiro

'_**Maybe he's late? No... I- oh god! what am I thinking? I don't care! I don't care! I don't-**_'

"Lastly, I would like to introduce the new English teacher, Mr. Hiro Leo"

Jessie sat up and watched as Hiro walked across the stage to the microphone

"Thank you sir, well, I'm a little new at this, and I hope I will have alot of support the first few days I am here, and I am excited to meet the students that atend this school, I have allready had the honor of meeting a few of my students, and i am not lying when I say they are so polite, and when I say I am excited for this year"

Hiro turned and stared directly at Jessie. Jessie blushed and looked at his feet.

"I can't wait to see all the years suprises"

End chapter 1


End file.
